Native American Cancer Initiatives, Inc. (NACI) is a woman-owned, minority (American Indian) business with fewer than three full-time-equivalent employees. This for-profit company, founded in 1998, has the mission to provide technical assistance and products to communities, patients, researchers, academicians, universities, research institutions, and professionals on Native Americans, cultural issues, program development and assessment, evaluation and cancer care across the continuum (prevention through end-of-life care). The purpose of this project is to develop and evaluate a fully functioning tablet app focused on the Survivorship phase of the cancer care continuum that will allow PNs to easily document activities and interactions. Data collected through implementation of the proposed app can subsequently be used to document, track and evaluate the effectiveness of PN activities, interactions and outcomes and their impact on access to timely, efficient and equitable health care services, leading to more rigorous evidence-based programs. A portable application would allow PNs to document their activities with patients in real time and also allow their supervisors and program administrators to assess the impact of these activities. This Phase I study addresses the research question, ?Can an existing online patient navigation documentation and evaluation program be modified to create an easy to use tablet app that can track a PN's activities with cancer survivors, function in multiple settings, and produce data that can be used for COC and other appropriate navigation accreditation?? The Specific Aims are: 1. Gather input from an Expert Advisory Panel, a Patient Navigator Advisory Committee, ten key informant interviews and a focus group to provide input needed to adapt survivorship components of NACR's existing online patient navigation documentation and evaluation program for development of a tablet app prototype. 2. Conduct 3 usability tests to determine ease-of-use, comprehensiveness, effectiveness, and usefulness of the fully functioning tablet app for patient navigation documentation and evaluation. 3. Based upon Expert Advisory Panel consensus and Patient Navigator Advisory Committee guidance, determine the feasibility of the tablet app for expansion in Phase II. The outcome for Phase I will be the feasibility assessment of a prototype tablet app that (a) makes data input easier and more accurate, ensuring systematic data collection; (b) allows for real-time summaries specific to individual patients; (c) allows program administrators to monitor PN interactions and produce a summary of activities documenting PN value; (d) documents activities for billing; and (e) collects patient perspectives on navigation services. The proposed project has the potential to improve patient navigation documentation and program evaluation activities to enhance accountability and evidence of success that can influence health care policies and reduce health inequities.